Switches participating in SPBm networks are typically connected over B-VLANs using their respective L2 addresses. On a B-VLAN, it may not be possible to enable IP and give an IP address to the B-VLAN over which a user can perform in-band management. In-band management using L3 routed networks can have this capability. In a deployment of an SPBm network using only L2 connectivity over B-VLAN, there may not be in option to do in-band management over the B-VLAN using L2 addresses.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.